Percy Jackson as a kid
by Brittany-Fanfictioner
Summary: Percy jackson is 5 years old and he is being abused by his step-father what will he do when he meets a man who actually cares about him (Oh and btw I suck at summary's)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) Well this is going to be a new series of writing its going to be about Percy's past! But don't worry ( If you care ) I am still going to be writing on my other series or writing. Sow here we go down the rabbit hole XD**

**(All of this will be in third person POV)**

A Five-year old Percy cradled his legs in his arms in his room as he looked to his clock it read: 12:30 exactually. He knew what was coming he could still hear smelly gabes voice as he told him after his mom had left for work at 12:00 it was man lessons unfortuantally "Man lessons" meant beating's.

*CLICK*

The door opened with a bang as a drunken Gabe came in Percy's room. Percy, still huddled in the corner yelped at the noise of the door. Gabe hearing the child came into his view with a glass bottle of beer (Empty) in his hand.

He sneered at the child and lifted him up and held him against the wall.

"P-Please D-D-Don't hurt me please" Gabe only smirked and slapped the child across the face leaving a pulsing red splotch on Percy's face with that he yelped loudly.

"Take it like a man WIMP!" Gabe yelled as he dropped the child to the floor and kicked him landing a fatal blow to his ribs *CRACK*

Percy screamed in pain as Gabe lifted him up and lifted him over his shoulders and threw him in the back seat of his truck

Percy screamed in agony but passed out from pain as Gabe drove a couple miles and dumped him in front of a dumpster.

...

Percy awoke with pain and cried and bit his lip from sobbing. Sniffling he stood up and almost screamed in pain he looked down and lifted his shirt to see a exposed bone by his rib cage.

Percy knew he had to hide it or Gabe would find him and beat him harder than before so he reached and pulled a old towel from the dumpster and tied it around his waist in pain he stood up and began to walk slowly.

He knew the way back to his house and braced himself for the journey back home. Percy stummbled onto the sidewalk and limped biting his lip.

He didn't expect anyone to come down the sidewalk but one man did...

He looked at the man as he stopped in front of him he had the same Sea Green eyes as him, A t-shirt on, And some faded pants on.

Percy backed up from the man and looked at the man but the man only smiled as he knelt down to Percy's height. ( Ok it's obviously his dad but his dad doesn't know it's percy )

"Are you alright, son?"

_Son? _"Y-Yes I'm fine mister b-but I have to go home."

"I see and what might your name be?"

"I not supposed to talk to strangers." The child mustered

"Ahhhhh I see but what if I tell you my name then we won't be strangers now will we?"

The child pondered this then nodded simply

"Ok my names Poseidon" He said smiling

"Pa- what?"

Poseidon laughed but Percy stood there confused

"Ok now tell me your name little one"

"My name is Per-" The childs voice was interupted by a car engine reving down the street and stopped next to the two as the window rolled down the boy winced it was smelly gabe. Gabe glared at Poseidon and grummbled "Percy get in the car NOW!"

At that moment Poseidon understood completly _This is my son, Perseus and that was his abusive step-father. _Poseidon snapped his fingers as Gabe fell onto the stearing wheel asleep.

Percy stood watching the man in awe.

"W-What happened" Percys small voice rang out

Poseidon stood and held Percy close to him as they walked down the sidewalk

"Walk with me Perseus"

"Wait how do you know my-"

"You can ask questions later"

"Who are you?" They boy asked still in awe obviously not following the rule the man gave him 2 seconds ago The man stopped and looked at the boy and said "I am your father Percy now come"

...

**Tell me if I should continue this series Lol and good writing fellow fanfictioners! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I'm here with the 2nd chapter of this series tell me if ya like it and thanks for the reviews they make my day brighten up :) ! OK well enough of my babbling on with the story...**

**( THIRD PERSON POV )**

Percy had always known that Gabe wasn't his real father and whenever Gabe abused him his mind had always drifted to one thing _If my dad loved me why would he let me suffer from him?_

Percy staggered as the man told him that he was his father. Why he had only met the guy 2 minutes ago and now he claimed to be his father!

"Percy try to keep up- please." His fathers words rang out in the quiet day

"Who are you?"

"I already told you Percy I am your father"

"Why did you leave?"

"Percy-"

"Did you love me?" at this the Sea God stopped and knelt down to his son's height and asked "What?" "I said did you love me?" "Percy did is not the correct wording I do love you now why would you ask that?" "Because he told me you didn't" With that Poseidon eyes flared through his normally calm green eyes "Who?" he asked raged "Gabe" Percy said simply "Now you don't ever belive a word that man ever told you ok?" Percy nodded slightly confused it was hard for his 5-year-old mind to process everything.

With that Poseidon stood and took his childs hand and they walked down the sidewalk towards the apartments Percy lived in...

( To be continued... )

**Soooooooo... Sorry it was a short chapter but there will be more chapters and I still need to do a third chapter for my other series -Cough cough Excuses Cough cough- But anyways still hoped you enjoyed and I hope you will enjoy it just as much as the many chapters that are in store :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its... Chapter 3 of this series TA FREAKING DA Lol I kid I kid (See what I did there No, Ok -Walks away slowly-)**

**(( Poseidon's POV ))**

After Percy refused to be quiet as he walked and wouldn't stop asking questions I couldn't answer I cupped his head in my hand and pressed my index finger gently on his forehead as he fell into my arms asleep. I gently picked him up as he rested his small head on my chest fast asleep, twitching his hand slightly as I walked.

I stood nervously at the apartment front door and made sure Sally wasn't home before I walked in and headed to what I thought was Percy's room and walked in and set him on the bed and pulled the covers over him and kissed him gently on the head.

I looked at him and smiled and brushed his hair out of his face so his hair wasn't in his eyes. I looked at him once more feeling full of proud ness as I heard the front door open I gave him one last kiss to his forehead before vanishing into a salty air aroma and appearing at my underwater palace.

**(( Percy's POV ))**

I woke up to Gabe towering above me I glanced around _Who put me in Smelly Gabe's room? _Gabe lifted me off his bed by the collar of my shirt and glared at me "Why are ya in my bed wimp!?" "I-" before I could finish Gabe threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked out of the room I screamed but my mother wasn't home and wouldn't be home for another what 2 hours?

Gabe snarled and walked into my room and threw me on his bed with a thud and pulled a rag from his pocket and gagged me I tried to scream but was muffled by the rag now in my mouth. He slapped me hard across my face I had to bite my cheek to prevent myself from crying. He held me down and lifted my shirt to reveal the towel that I had tied to my stomach to prevent my ribs from getting anymore damaged but Gabe just untied it and smirked then lifted my shirt off my I screamed a muffled scream as Gabe revealed all my scars and yes my ribs which were blackish blueish now. He flipped me over and took out chains _WHERE DiD HE GET CHAINS?!_ and tied my wrists to the bed and took out his pocket knife.

I couldn't see much from being flipped over but I could see the glint of the knife in his hands as he brought the knife down and cut my back I widened my eyes at the pan and cred and screamed heavily. "Take it like a man WIMP!" Gabe slurred and knew at that moment my beating was going to be a lot worse. Gabe was drunk. I struggled against the chains as I heard my bedroom door open with a Click.

My mind raced with thoughts _Mom's home she'll help me. Oh maybe that man that said he was my father was coming to my rescue! _Yeah, not so much, I knew when I saw a man in the door way with a beer bottle in his hand that no one was going to come to my rescue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyy guys so here is ch.4. And guys I try to update and really I update a lot quicker than most writers. OK OK DON'T HATE ME PLEASE XD. But anyways at the end of this chapter and from now on I'm putting a reviews section for all the people who are so nice to leave awesome reviews to me THANKS BTW! Ok guys and girls yeah mostly girls I think whatever leave me an awesome review (And tell me if your a bot or girl XD) and you could get your review on my next chapter! Now on to the story instead of me talking my heart out to the computer!**

**(( Percy's POV ))**

The man came up to me slowly and I buried my head in the covers for I was still tied up FACE DOWN! I could hear the man's footstep's getting closer to me as his boots clanked against the tile flooring. My back still hurt like crap and could feel the blood dripping down my back slowly onto the covers. I tried to scream in pain but couldn't for the rag was still in my mouth gagging me!

The man came over and I heard him tell Gabe that he could handle it from there and then Gabe replied "Go ahead we've got a week alone with the punk his mom's gone to a writing con thing" He slurred and walked out.

_Great just great thanks a lot mom now I'm stuck alone with them for A WHOLE WEEK!_ As Gabe walked out I could feel the chain's on my wrists untie from the bed, just when I thought I was free the man jerked me so I was faced up on the bed facing him, my stomach to the ceiling. He smirked still holding the beer bottle. He looked me up and down before saying "Your so cute little one." I screamed a muffled scream this was WRONG and I knew it.

**(( There is no M rating going on the worst the guys gonna do is kiss him ok? No baddddd parts :) ))**

The man stood over me and leaned down and tried to kiss my neck but I jerked my head so all he got was a mouth full of sheets. He looked up angry and whispered in my ear "Your gonna regret that kid" I could practically smell the beer when he whispered I cringed and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

He towered over me again and raised his Beer bottle and brought it down on my stomach leaving glass bits lodged in my skin. I screamed a Bloody Mary scream and this time The rag gave and undid itself and I screamed to the top of my lungs.

The man however didn't appreciate the noise and pulled a rag out but it wasn't like the one Gabe gagged me with, No when he put it over my face and I breathed in I felt instantly sleepy and passed out.

**Sorry for the short chapter but anyways here's the reviews that I've gotten on this story...**

**1 PERCY JACKSON FAN: you should continue this, So far so good. I love it and I hope you update soon.**

**daughtersoftheowl: oh my gods you should! i love this kind of fic!**

**Goodorevilangel-yourchoice: Grrrrr!**

**Victoria daughter of hades : Wow! Your story is amazing, much better writing skills than me.  
I absolutely enjoyed it.:)**

**Ravenclaw667: Sad... But interesting. More?**

**daughtersoftheowl: Omg omg omg review! You can't just leave it like that!**

**daughtersoftheowl: Wait on my review for chapter 3 i meant update not review... Sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy everyone does anyone actually read my intro's tell me in the reviews. -Sigh- I might get hate for this but in this chapter Percy is going to be skipped up a couple years so now he will be 13 but he remembers the night all of my other ch's took place ( Did that make any sense? 0.o ). But anyways hope you Guys (Girls) Still like the story!**

BACKSTORY:

Sally Jackson had been coming home one night from a writing convention. As she stopped at a stop light she leaned down to pick up her cup that had fallen while she drove.

She didn't even see the pick-up truck barreling towards the car at 100 mph.

The day had been a particular rainy day and sorta the kind of day where you couldn't see too far in the rain because it came down so hard.

The trucks driver unfortunately happened to be a drunk driver and with the weather conditions it made for a total unfair accident. The truck had hit the driver's side of Sally's car and sent her car tumbling into a nearby ditch.

When the paramedics arrived at the scene they sadly pronounced Sally Jackson dead at 11:37 that night. Sally dying had been particularly hard on her son Percy Jackson for two reasons 1) HIS MOM DIED! and 2) Gabe got full guardianship of Percy meaning he got beat every single day.

**(( Current time Percy's POV ))**

I woke up sore from last night's beating. I shakily got up and grabbed clothes for the day and quickly headed for the bathroom and locked the door. I started towards the shower and turned it on slowly, dramatically if you will. The water had always made me feel a little better after a beating so what better to do than take a shower?

As I took off my shirt I gasped quietly as I looked at myself in the mirror and saw 10 to 20 cuts and scars covering my stomach and my back wasn't any better than my stomach. I then sighed and proceeded to take my shower blood trickled down the drain as the water hit my fragile body.

After I got out of the shower I dried off my hair and quietly snuck down stairs to try to find somthing to eat for I hadn't eaten since 3 days ago...

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but it's getting late and I can not seem to find my way home tonight... (( Song lyrics )) **


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys so I wanted to ask you guys do you even like my stories Lol. I mean, yes I read the reviews but still do you want me to continue or...?**


	7. Chapter 6

**...Hey guys thanks for the love in the reviews I've decided I will continue my stories -Yippe-... **

**(( Poseidon's POV in third person Lol ))**

Poseidon stood in his underwater palace piazze watching a "Movie'' flickering in front of him, But instead of a classic movie he was watching his son, Perseus. He watched in horror as that disqusting man, Gabe beat his son until Percy's normally bright, happy Sea Green eyes turned dark with hatred. Twinges of guilt filled Poseidon.

Poseidon slashed through the images so they would show more present images of his son.

The images flickered momentarily until a image of Percy filled the screen. Percy looked tense as the screen settled on him but he continued with what he was doing. Percy made his way slowly to a small cabinet and pulled out what looked like an apple. Poseidon's eyes drifted and he looked at his son with horror on his face as he looked at the boys small frame. Percy's body looked more like a skeleton from not being able to eat.

Poseidon watched as his Son grabbed for a bottle of water but a meaty hand stopped him, he dropped the apple. Gabe towered over the boy Percy backed up slowly, Poseidon watched and looked down in defeat. Gabe grabbed for Percy and jerked his collar sending Percy into a panic attack almost as he struggled and flared his body trying to get away.

Percy flaired and struggled more as Poseidon let out a weak smirk as he watched the water bottle behind Gabe begin to boil under the boy's powers. The water exploded as Gabe kicked Percy and landed all over Gabe causing him to scream and drop Percy.

Percy huddled in a corner, eyes wide watching Gabe as he slowly made his way towards him.

Poseidon nearly had a heart attack as Gabe kicked Percy in the ribs hard, causing him to scream in agony (Him being Percy). Gabe bent down to Percy's eye level and growled deeply "You scum! Freak! Idiot!, And you wonder why your Dad left you? Well it's cause, well just look at ya," He said before placing a punch to Percy's temples.

Percy doubled over screaming as Gabe stood up and walked away. Poseidon wanted to comfort his son but he couldn't, after the one night when Percy was 5 he could make no contact with his son no matter what. But Poseidon was about to break the silly law.

**Sorry its sorta short but I think I got a lot in this for a short chapter. Please leave me some reviews! And btw I will be writing the next ch. of my other series tommorow so stay updated! (Was that the right wording?)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyy guys its time for ba dum dum... CH.7! XD anyways here goes the story...**

**((Poseidon's POV in third person))**

Poseidon paced the palace floors trying to decide on how to come and help his Son, Perseus. _Its not like I can waltz in there and be like "oh Hey I'm your dad, Sorry bout not being there for you the past years _Poseidon thought.

But he wanted to see his son badly and his mind wouldn't stop reminding him that he had some part in causing Percy this pain everyday in his life. Ever since Poseidon had left his son when he was five and Sally had died, Gabe had become more violent.

Gabe would occasionally break Percy's bones, but Percy wasn't just getting hurt on the inside he was getting hurt on the inside as well and Poseidon knew it. Gabe would say things like he just had, saying, "Your dad left you for a reason," "Your dad never loved you," "That dad of yours, Yeah he hates your guts that's why he left,". Poseidon got furious when that man told Percy those lies, So mad that sometimes there would be a freak hurricane on the coast of Japan!

Poseidon couldn't take it any longer, The stupid guilt and pain in his head was too much to handle. He decided right then and there that he would go to Percy's apartment that afternoon.

**((Percy's POV))**

After 30 minutes of sitting on the kitchen floor sobbing I finally stood up, Only to have a yelp escape my throat. I weakly stood up and grabbed the water bottle I tried to grab before Gabe stopped me from doing so. I could hear Gabe yell "Hey little shit i'll be back tonight I gotta go!" I didn't say anything as the door opened and closed as Gabe left.

I felt a little relived knowing he left the house and I could eat a little something. I grabbed both the apple and water and limped painfully to the couch and sat down and winced. I unscrewed the bottle of water and sipped at it slowly and bit a tiny bit out of my apple.

My mind wandered a bit and began to think of what Gabe had told me all my life. Did my father really hate me? Is that why he left? My thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door. I stood up slowly and limped to the door. Was Gabe back already? No he just left a couple minutes ago plus he has a key to the apartment I thought to myself as I opened the door slowly.

When I opened the door I was shocked to see a middle-aged man standing before me. The man had dark raven hair like me and the same Sea Green Eyes. The man dressed in a simple hawian shirt that had a blue tint to it and he wore a pair of denim washed jeans.

"If your looking for Gabe he just left," I mustered still in awe of how much the man looked like me.

"I am not here for Gabe Percy-," The man started but I interupted him.

"Wait how do you know my name?," I said quickly

"Please, you can ask questions later," I stood there stunned, I had heard those words before and I knew who had said them, After all how am I supposed to forget the night a man came up to me and told me he was my father. I remembered the night so vividly was because that night Gabe beat me worse than ever, along with the mystery man that came into my room, but that was when I was five.

"Y-You y-your..." I started and gulped

"Percy may I come in?,"

"S-Sure.." I studdered and opened the door so he could come in. I stood paralized as he passed me. I quickly closed the door. I knew this man was not going to hurt me, I don't know how I knew I just did.

I turned around as the man turned his head from looking at the apartment to look at me, He smiled. I stood there akwardly watching the mans agze then finally I spoke up and decided to play a little dumb.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked.

"Poseidon is what I go by..." The man answered and I caught my breath, This was the man I met when I was five and I had a sneaky suspision that in front of me, was the father that was never around during my life.

"You... You..." I started but couldn't think of how I could word my next statement.

"Why are you suddenly curious about me I mean you haven't been around for the past seven years." I muttered the last part under my breath and leaned onto the counter for balance since my muscles were crying out in pain.

"Percy-" Poseidon started but his voice trailed off.

I nodded my head and sighed "Whatever." I said and started to walk to my room when Poseidons placed his hand on my shoulder, I flinched, I knew he wouldn't hurt me but men had never been kind to me. I jumped out of his reach and looked down not meeting his gaze as I turned around and went to my room and grabbed my jacket.

I slipped the jacket on and put my hands in the pockets and started for the door where I saw that Poseidon was where he had been when I left to get my jacket. Again he tried to stop me and grabbed my shoulder, but he didn't just set his hand on my shoulder this time he grabbed it softly and turned me to face him.

I flinched "Please don't hurt me," I squeaked

"Percy- I am not going to hurt you," He tried but I had heard that statement before.

"THATS WHAT THEY ALL SAY! AND YOU ALREADY HURT ME WHEN YOU LEFT!" I screamed as my eyes stung from the truth.

"Percy, Please i'm sorry-," but I was on a roll "AND YOU LEFT ME WITH THAT PIG!"

''Percy, I truly am sorry but I had no choice," Poseidon said and I pulled away from him "No choice Ha, He was right you never did love me, never cared, AND HATED THAT I WAS EVER BORN!" I yelled the last part and couldn't help what happened next. I cried, I didn't know why, maybe it was too emotional but I din't care tears built up and I sobbed and limped/ran out the door while Poseidon tried to follow me...

**Was that too fast paced? I am sorta proud of this chapter. I dunno maybe i'm stupid XD!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey hoe here we go back to the land of time! ( I have literally no idea where that came from O.o ) Anyways as you know if you've read my other series (Percy Jacksons hurt) that I had a list of things that could happen in the next chapter soooooo I thought maybe I should do that for all my stories/chapters so tell me in the reviews if ya like that idea :)**

**(( Third Person POV ))**

No one stopped the two males that were running after one another. Maybe because no one was paying them the slightest glance or maybe they didn't care at all but if anyone paid attention they would have seen a father, desperstatly, trying to get to his son, who wasn't stopping and was terribly limping.

* * *

"Percy! Stop please I need to talk to you!" Poseidon said chasing after his son.

Percy ignored him as he ran and turned a very sharp corner to throw Poseidon off. It worked. Poseidon had to stop and walk around the corner.

As Percy ran he slowed down to catch his breath and ended up in front of a Greek Mythology Museum. A sign plastered on the window stated: NEW POSEIDON EXIBIT COMING! Percy glanced at the poster then did a quick double take and his mouth dropped. Percy looked around to see if Poseidon had followed him and he could see, quickly, that Poseidon was half way up the street.

Percy ducked into the Museum and rounded a corner in the section and came face-to-face with a trident poited at him. Percy sighed in relilfe when he saw that the trident was a statue. **((How many of you thought that was the actual Poseidon XD))**

Percy looked at the plauge underneath the trident. It read: Poseidon's symbol of power, The Trident. Poseidon was the Greek God of the Sea. Myths conclude that Poseidon had one mortal child who was half God half Human but myths ended at that. **((Confusing?))**

"You should have let me explain it didn't need to end up with you learning about you heritage like this." Poseidon said appearing bhind his son.

Percy jumped a foot off the ground and slowly turned to see he was facing a man in a hawian shirt with jeans on, Poseidon God of the Seas.

**Yeah Yeah I know its short but... Whatever I don't have a good excuse. XD**


	10. AN

**Hey guys so I am thinking that this series is complete I mean after the last chapter everything happens like the books pretty much except Poseidon takes Percy to camp so yea I am probally gonna make this series complete! :)**


End file.
